An endoscope is a long, slender, tubular optical instrument used as a viewing system for examining internal body parts, such as lungs, stomach, bladder and bowels. An endoscope may be a rigid or flexible tube, fitted with lenses, a fiber-optical light source and a variety of different medical instruments, such as probes, forceps, suction devices or other tools for examination or retrieval of tissue. In this respect, endoscopes include a plurality of elongated channels (lumens) that extend through the device. Once used within a patient, an endoscope must be cleaned and sterilized prior to subsequent use.
It is known to wash endoscopes in large medical washers that expose the exterior of the endoscope, as well as the internal channels, to cleaning solutions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,799 to MOSER discloses an apparatus for cleaning and testing endoscopes by injecting pressurized air and washing liquids into the channels (lumens) of the endoscope and monitoring the same. The MOSER patent discloses a washing chamber that is provided with retractable racks that hold the endoscopes during cleaning and testing. The racks include a connector for detachably connecting tubes and supplying the air and washing liquid to the endoscopes. A piston-driven manifold connects a plurality of inlet lines to the tubes connected to the endoscope.
A latter patent, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 8,673,212 to MCDONNELL et al., discloses an apparatus used to test for blockages and leaks in an endoscope. The apparatus insures that channels within the endoscope are unblocked and not leaking prior to cleaning, disinfecting and sterilization. The apparatus provides a means to pressurize and direct fluid to the passageways (lumens). The apparatus operates by exposing each channel to a pressurized gas. The flow value of the channel is compared to a value stored within an internal memory of a control unit. The stored value of air pressure and air flow is determined based upon the operating parameters of a known endoscope. Air flow is established through the duct, and a constant pressure value is maintained. A flow value is read and determined by the control unit and compared to the stored value. If the air flow value of the device is similar to the stored value, the duct is considered to be opened or clear. If the value is lower than the predetermined stored value, the duct is considered to be blocked. If blocked, the medical device is removed for maintenance to remove the blockage. If the air flow value is higher than the predetermined stored value, the latter indicates that there is not a proper air-tight connection between the medical device and the testing apparatus.
The present invention utilizes the testing device disclosed in the prior patent to monitor and control a cleaning process during the actual cleaning and washing of the medical device. Further, the present invention provides connection means between the testing device and the actual medical instrument, which is more reliable and simplifies the connection of the “air supply lines to the medical device.”